Dog Day Afternoon
by sammygirl1963
Summary: Will the hunt for a Mimick Dog cost John the lives of those he holds most precious or will they be able to stop the beast in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Dog Day Afternoon**

**Disclaimer: I am not making a profit from this story, nor do I own anything recognizable in this story. All mistakes are mine.**

**Will the hunt for a Mimick Dog cost John the lives of those he holds most precious or will they be able to stop the beast in time? Read on to find out.**

"Who was that on the phone?" Dean queried as he watched his father grab his duffle bag off of the hardwood floor and start stuffing it with his belongings. He knew they would be hitting the road as soon as Sam arrived back home to the clapboard house they had been renting over the past month.

"Joshua. He needs our help with a hunt," John informed his eldest as he picked Dean's duffle bag up and tossed it at his son. "There's a Mimick Dog up north giving him some trouble and he thought maybe we could give him a hand with it.

"What the fu….hell is a Mimick Dog?" Dean questioned, changing his wording when John glared at him. He vividly remembered his father threatening to tear his eighteen year old ass up with a belt if he ever used the word again, especially around Sam. The kid had lost his temper a couple of weeks ago and used it on their Dad. Suffice to say, it wasn't a pretty scene afterwards. Sam had been grounded for two weeks, only allowed out of the house to do training, and he himself had been made to clean every weapon in their arsenal until it shined.

"A Mimick Dog is an ape-like creature with a snout that resembles that of a hedgehog. Usually they are easy going creatures, but this one has gone rogue," John answered as he rolled up his jeans and stuffed them in the bottom of his duffle.

"That creature doesn't sound so bad. Should make for an easy kill," Dean voiced with indifference as he started stuffing his own things into the hold-all.

"Yeah, you would think so. But what makes this creature so different is that it can shape shift into anything, human and animal alike," John explained, as he hefted his duffle bag onto his shoulder and then walked over to the closet where his weapons bag was hidden underneath an old tattered blanket.

"Get your brother's duffle packed also. I want to be out of here within five minutes by the time I get back from picking Sam up at the school," John told his oldest as he picked up the weapons bag and kicked the door shut with his foot before exiting their living quarters through the front door.

'_Damn, Sammy is not going to be too happy,'_ Dean thought to himself with a sigh as he watched his Dad toss the weapons bag into the trunk of the Impala before shutting the door to finish packing his own bag. The homecoming football game was next week and Sam had asked him only yesterday to drive him and a few friends to the game. Sam had fallen for one of the cheerleaders, and for once, the girl was smitten with his baby brother too. It wasn't one-sided on Sammy's part this time.

Of course, he was proven right when said baby brother came stomping into the house only thirty minutes later with a scowl upon his face.

"Sorry Kiddo," Dean stated just before their father walked in. He knew how much Sammy was looking forward to the game.

"I don't see why he can't wait just two more frigging days," Sam groused as he sat down on the bed and heaved a sigh.

"Watch your mouth Sammy or I'll be washing it out with soap," John intoned angrily as he walked in the door just in time to hear the statement. "I've had enough of the attitude also, so you can it. You know damn well that saving people's lives is more important than some damn football game."

"But Dad…"

"Not but's about it, boy. Now grab your duffle. It's time to hit the road," John stated, cutting off his young son's complaint. He didn't want to hear it. He already had a headache building from Sam's complaining the whole way home. That kid could sure get on his nerves sometimes.

"I just…"

"I'm warning you, not another word Sammy or you'll be making the ride on a sore ass," John warned as he stared daggers at his youngest. He hated it when things were like this between them. Sam needed to understand that this was his life and to get with the program. The sooner he accepted hunting, the better things would be for the kid.

"Yes Sir," Sam grumbled as he picked up his duffle and then strode angrily out the door.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting in the back of the Impala as it rumbled down the road, Sam stared out the window with a forlorn expression upon his face. He hadn't even been able to say goodbye to his friends or Katie. What would Katie think of him just leaving like that? If only his Dad could have waited just two more days, but of course, he had to be such a hardass.

Looking back at his sibling from time to time, Dean couldn't help but feel bad for the kid. He knew how hard it was on Sam to leave behind the friends that he had made over the past month. He had warned the doofus about getting too attached knowing they would be leaving sooner or later, but Sam had ignored him it seemed.

Glancing in the rearview mirror as he made his way down the long and winding highway, John felt a twinge of guilt for the look he could see on his baby's face, knowing he was the one who put it there. Sam was a good kid and didn't deserve to have his life pulled out from under him every time he turned around, but it was a necessary part of their lives if they had any hopes of finding and killing the demon who took Mary away from them.

"I don't know about you boys, but I'm getting kind of hungry. What do you say we stop at the first diner we come across?" John questioned to dispel the somberness that seemed to have taken over in the car.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind a burger or two," Dean answered, salivating at the thought of biting into a greasy burger loaded with onions, and a side of fries. "What about you Kiddo?"

"Whatever," Sam answered with a shrug of his shoulders. He wasn't hungry, but his feelings didn't seem to matter anyway.

Clenching his hands on the steering wheel, John gritted his teeth to keep from saying anything to make things worse. He didn't think he could deal with a sullen Sam for another few hundred miles. He could only hope that Dean would work his magic and cheer the kid up at their next stop. Tugging calloused fingers through his hair, John prayed that the stop would come soon. The thought had no sooner flitted through his mind when he spotted a Mom and Pop diner up ahead. Signaling for a right hand turn, he pulled into the first available parking spot and shut down the engine.

"I'll see you boys inside," John voiced, gracing Dean with a pointed look that spoke volumes to the elder son. '_Get him sorted out or I will.'_

Nodding his understanding, Dean climbed out of the car and then opened the door for his brother. Waiting for Sam to climb from the car, he slung an arm around his sibling's shoulder. "Sorry your plans were ruined Bitch, but hey, at least you get to hang out with your awesome big brother. And that's got to be better than watching a bunch of brainless idiots rolling around in the mud while you make kissy-face with some girl, right?"

"You're a conceited Jerk," Sam muttered with a grin as he elbowed his brother in the side.

'_Score,'_ thought Dean, as he pretended to take offense. "Hey, I'm just telling it like it is. I can't help it I'm so awesome."

"Yeah big brother, you just keep thinking that," Sam stated as he walked into the diner. He wasn't about to admit that he agreed. Dean would never let him hear the end of it.

Walking over to the booth where he could see his father sitting, Sam slipped in on the other side and scooted over knowing Dean would want to sit beside him.

Seeing the smile on Sammy's face as his boys approached, John breathed a sigh of relief at seeing that Dean had gotten through to the kid. Maybe now, things would go smoothly.

"So, what will it be gentlemen?" the bubbly blonde waitress asked as she approached the table, her eyes taking in the rugged good looks of the men sitting there.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger, with extra onions and fries," Dean answered with the most alluring smile he could muster.

"And what will it be for you sir?" The waitress inquired as she turned her attention to John and poked her chest out provocatively. Sure, she was closer to the age of Dean, but she had a thing for older men, and the one sitting before her couldn't be more perfect!

"Uh, I'll, uh, I'll have the same as my son," John stammered, unused to young girls flirting so openly in front of him, especially in the presence of his two boys.

"I'll have the chicken salad," Sam informed the waitress, who was too busy making eyes at his Dad to notice him sitting in the booth also.

"Sure Kid, I'll get that for ya," the waitress replied with a blush, having forgotten the younger boy as she ogled his father, and then hurried off to fill their order.

"That was too funny," Sam giggled as he watched the waitress quickly walk away from the table, a blush evident on her face at having been caught staring.

"Yeah, looks like our old man still got it, though I can't see why she would want him over me," Dean uttered with a truly perplexed look on his face.

"Guess your awesomeness isn't working so awesome today, hug big bro," Sam surmised with another giggle, his own problems of earlier having now been forgotten.

"Can it Runt, no one asked for your opinion," Dean voiced with a pout, before bursting out in laughter himself. "Who would have thought it, our own father…a chick magnet?"

"Okay, that's enough you two," John warned lightly as the waitress approached with their food. Sometimes those two could be a handful.

Nodding his thanks as the plates were placed on the table, John encouraged his boys to eat up so they could be on the road again soon

**Later that evening:**

Reading through his journal as he watched his boys tussle on the bed, John couldn't help but laugh at their antics as each boy tried to get the upper hand. Sam was doing everything within his power to subdue his brother, but all it took from Dean was a little bit of tickling in just the right spot and Sam completely lost it.

"That's not fair Dean. You know I can't stand for anyone to touch the soles of my feet," Sam complained through another round of giggles as he tried to pull his foot away.

"Who said was is fair, little brother? Dean queried as he held his brother's foot even tighter within his grasp.

"Let go you big jerk, or I'm going to…"

"Going to do what, ya little Bitch?" Dean asked as he continued his relentless tickling, even as his baby brother gasped for air.

"Okay boys, that's enough," John warned lightly as he saw Sam's face begin to redden a little too much for his liking. "It's time for you two to settle down and get ready for bed. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow with the hunt."

"Yes Sir," both boys groused before settling down into the bed they would be sharing for the night since the motel they were staying at didn't have an extra cot or couch for one of them to sleep on.

"Get some sleep boys. Joshua is expecting us around noon tomorrow, which means we'll need to be back on the road by four in the morning," John informed his boys as he stood up and walked over to his own bed where he shucked his jeans and then climbed into the bed closest to the door.

"Yes Sir, both boys answered as they quietly fought for their own space on the small motel bed that was closest to the wall. It was going to be a long night.

**TBC: I was a bit hesitant about posting this first chapter as I am not sure people are much interested in reading my stories anymore. So my question to you is, do you want to read more or should I just delete this opening chapter and stop posting altogether? This is a WIP as I didn't want to keep writing too many chapters ahead if readers decided they didn't like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dog Day Afternoon Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

Waking at 3:45 the next morning, John sat up in the bed and stretched to get the kinks out of his back from having slept on a hard mattress, one of the negative aspects with staying in motels. Glancing over to his boys, he smiled at the sight of Sam snuggled up close to Dean; Dean's right arm thrown protectively over his baby brother. They might fuss a lot with each other, but in the end, he knew that each would protect the other to the very end.

Deciding to get a quick shower before waking his boys, he walked into the small bathroom and stripped off his gray Army t-shirt and boxers. Turning on the shower, he set the temperature to a lukewarm setting and then stepped under the water and reveled in the jet spray hitting his sinewy muscles. It was just what he needed to wake him up.

Showering quickly, he turned off the water and then stepped out of the bath, drying himself with a towel before tossing it on the floor and walking out into the motel room to get some fresh boxers and clothing.

Dressing quickly, he glanced at his watch to see it was nearing four in the morning which meant it was time to wake his boys, as much as he hated to.

"Rise and shine boys, it's time to get dressed," John voiced loudly as he flipped the switch on the wall, bathing the room in a bright light in hopes of getting his boys to awaken quickly. His hopes were immediately dashed however as Sam rolled over towards the wall, and Dean pulled the comforter up over the both of their heads to drown out the fluorescent lighting.

"Oh no you don't," John groused as he reached out and grabbed the comforter and top sheet, yanking both off his boys, leaving them lying in the bed in just their t-shirts and boxers.

"Damn Dad, did you have to do that? It's freaking cold in here," Dean complained as he jumped up from the bed and rushed to the bathroom to take care of morning business before taking a quick shower, much to his father's amusement.

Looking back at his youngest, John's mind was taken back in time as he watched Sammy rub his eyes with his fist to get the sleep out of them. It was something his child had done many times when he was little and John's heart ached to have that innocent little boy back.

"You okay, Dad?" Sam queried through a yawn, having caught his father staring at him, as he stood up and tugged on the same pair of jeans he had worn the previous day since all of his other jeans were a little on the dirty side. They would have to stop and wash clothes somewhere soon.

"Yeah, I'm fine Squirt," John answered as he tussled Sam's sleep-mussed hair. He couldn't help but be surprised when the 14 year old didn't object to the minute show of affection. "You know, you really do need to get this mop cut.

"I like my hair the way it is, Sir," Sam voiced softly in hopes that his father would let the subject of his hair drop.

"That's because you are such a princess," Dean voiced, exiting the bathroom after having showered quickly, brushing his teeth, and getting dressed, in time to hear his brother's statement. Of course, sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if Sam used those long bangs of his to hide from the world and it concerned him a little.

"Shut up," Sam groused as he nudged Dean out of the way so he could go brush his teeth. He hated the 'cottony' feeling that always encompassed his mouth upon waking up in the morning.

"Make it quick Sam, I want to be on the road in ten," John informed his son as he stuffed his journal deep into his duffle bag. "Otherwise, we'll be late meeting up with Joshua."

"Yes Sir," Sam groaned, knowing that he wouldn't have time for a morning shower also. But then again, his big brother had probably used up all the hot water anyway.

Watching as Sam entered the bathroom, John felt a sudden shiver at having his youngest out of his sight. '_What the hell?'_ He wondered, trying to shake off the uneasy feeling. He would most definitely keep a close eye on his youngest during the coming hunt.

"Dean, grab your brother's duffle while I get the rest of our stuff," John told his eldest as he grasped the weapons bag and his own duffle before surveying the room to make sure nothing was left behind.

Striding out to the Impala and opening its trunk, he tossed their hunting gear in first and then his duffle, which was quickly followed by those tossed in by Dean.

"Load up boys," he voiced as he watched Sam stride over to the car and toss in his toiletries bag before closing the trunk.

Keying the ignition, John smiled as he heard the rumble of the engine. The Impala was the only real home he and his boys had now _(the only one Sammy had ever really had)_ and it was great knowing that she never let them down.

"We're going to be on the road for a while. Why don't you boys go back to sleep," John instructed as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the road.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Dean retorted, as he slid down in the seat just a bit and propped his head against the passenger door window. Thank goodness it was still dark outside.

"Sammy?" John queried as he glanced into the rearview mirror to see his youngest glancing out the window."

"M'okay Dad. I'm just not tired anymore," Sam answered as he let his mind drift back to Katie and what could have happened at the homecoming football game. His life really did suck sometimes.

**~~Approximately 8 hours later~~**

"Welcome to small town Wisconsin," Dean grumbled as they drove through the quaint village of Amherst, the gravel road lined on both sides with modest looking stores, ramshackle houses and small hardware store.

"What's the matter big brother? You afraid you won't be able to work your charm on any of the single local ladies?" Sam snickered from the back seat as he watched Dean visibly shudder while they drove slowly down the road, John taking note of everything going on around them.

"What single ladies?" Dean queried as he watched a few children run down the street into an ice cream parlor followed by their mothers. "Damn, is this town straight out of the 1800's or what? It doesn't even have a McDonald's! How am I supposed to get good food or have any fun?"

"We're not here to have fun," John informed his eldest sternly as he parallel parked beside the only bar in town.

"But Dad, a guy has got to have some fun sometimes. Little Dean needs…"

"Finish that statement, and you'll be polishing the guns for a month," John warned before glancing back at Sammy. The last thing he wanted to even think about was Sam contemplating sex at such a young age; unlike his big brother Dean who had lost his virginity on his sixteenth birthday, something that he had yet to forgive Caleb for. If he hadn't taken Dean to a bar that night…

"Spoil Sport," Dean mumbled under his breath as he thrust open the door and prepared to walk into the only tavern in town; maybe he could find a little action inside. Of course, that intent was nixed with his father's next statement

"Sorry Dean, but I need you to stay out here with your brother since he is too young to go inside, and Dean…"

"I know, watch out for Sammy," Dean finished as he leaned against the Impala. He just hoped it wouldn't take his Dad too long to get the information he was looking for.

"Hey Dean, think Dad would care if we walk down to the ice cream parlor and get a sundae? Sam asked hopefully as he stuck his head out the window once John had walked inside the drinking establishment. He hadn't eaten much when they stopped for breakfast earlier and his stomach was rumbling.

"Ya know what, who cares if he does? Come on kiddo, I'll get you a double scoop," Dean answered as he waited for Sam to climb out of the car. The kid deserved to have a treat after having to leave the way they did and missing the football game with his girl.

"Awesome, thanks Dean!" Sam voiced excitedly as he climbed out of the muscle car and stood beside his brother.

"No sweat Squirt, just don't order any of that girly syrup to go on top and ruin my macho image," Dean stated as he threw an arm over his sibling's shoulder and started to lead him down the street.

"Jerk," Sam mumbled affectionately as he elbowed his brother lightly in the ribs.

"Bitch."

_**Meanwhile, back at the bar**_

"So what are we looking at?" John questioned of Joshua, smiling his thanks as the barmaid brought him a cold brew.

"Well, according to the local townspeople that I have talked to, they think a rabid dog is out hunting in the woods just off of the Tomorrow River State Trail," Josh answered before taking a swig of his own beer. "So far this 'rabid dog' is thought to have killed seven hikers over the past three months.

"Any idea of how we are supposed to kill this thing?" John queried with a whisper, as a local bar patron passed by.

"According to lore, they can be killed by poisoned bread, but Bobby said that's a bunch of hogwash," Josh replied. "He says the only thing that will kill it for sure is a silver bullet to the heart, just like your regular shapeshifter."

"Sounds easy enough," John voiced, glancing at his watch.

"You would think so," Josh acknowledged, "but with its ability to accurately impersonate virtually anything with its shapeshifting, finding it is going to be one big pain in the ass."

"Any ideas on how to attract this thing?" John asked before taking another swig of beer.

"The only thing that comes to mind is tricking the damn creature into thinking we're easy prey, basically making ourselves an easy target…dinner handed to it on a silver platter," Joshua surmised thoughtfully. "You ready to pitch camp?"

"Dean isn't going to be too happy about that," John reciprocated knowing how much his eldest hated hunting.

"I'll just make some smart-assed remark about him being a pantywaist or something and I'm sure he'll jump right on board with the hunt," Joshua guffawed, knowing that Dean would most likely knock him on his ass when the hunt was finished.

"Speaking of Dean, how is Sammy doing?" Josh inquired, "I haven't seen the Tiger in quite a while."

"Kid's happy one minute and full of piss and vinegar the next. Lord help me, I don't know if I'll survive his teenage years or not," John answered with a sigh. He loved his youngest with all his heart, but raising the boy sure could be challenging at times.

"Sounds about right for most teenaged boys," Joshua surmised as he finished the last of his beer and then pushed himself up from the table. "Guess there's no time like the present to get this hunt started."

"Yeah," John agreed, pushing himself up from the table also. Besides, he knew his boys would be getting bored about now so he needed to get them up to the campsite before they found some trouble to get themselves into.

**TBC The action will start soon, I promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dog Day Afternoon Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously:** _"Yeah," John agreed, pushing himself up from the table also. Besides, he knew his boys would be getting bored about now so he needed to get them up to the campsite before they found some trouble to get themselves into._

Walking out of the bar, John's heart skipped a beat or two upon seeing the Impala empty. Surely nothing had gotten to his boys in the short amount of time he had been inside the bar.

"What the…?' he questioned worriedly to himself, just before noticing his boys striding nonchalantly up the street towards him and Josh as if they didn't have a care in the world.

"Where the hell have you two been?" John growled as his boys approached, wanting an answer and wanting it quick.

"Sorry Sir, we just went down the street for an ice cream. I didn't think you would mind since we didn't know how long you would be in the bar," Dean explained, taking the blame on himself. Sam didn't need his afternoon ruined by the old man once again.

"I don't mind, it's just…next time leave me a damn note or something so I'll know where you two are at," John replied a little guiltily for growling at his sons. The last thing he wanted was to start this hunt off on the wrong foot with making his boys angry with him.

"Yes Sir, we will" Dean answered before turning his attention to Joshua. "How are you doing old man?"

"Old? I'll have you know I can still whip your scrawny ass in one minute flat," Josh retorted with a mischievous grin.

"I'd like to see you try grandpa," Dean reposted as he threw a soft jab at Joshua's shoulder with his right hand.

"Maybe some other time, Ace" Josh replied before looking Sam's way. "How you been Tiger? It's been a quite a while since I seen you last. If I remember right, you were about knee high to a grasshopper then."

"I'm good Sir," Sam answered with a smile, _though sighing inwardly at the childhood moniker_, just before he was pulled into a bear hug by the older man.

"S'damn good to see you boys again," Josh enthused before releasing Sam with a soft 'noogie' to his hair.

"Good to see you too, Josh," Sam replied as he smoothed his hair back into place.

"Okay, now that you two _old fogies_ have caught up with each other," Dean jibed looking at his father and Joshua. "What's the plan for the rest of the day?"

"Well, we're going to go into that country store across the road and buy a few supplies, then we're off camping," John answered, grinning with satisfaction upon hearing the groan that Dean emitted.

"What's the matter Ace, you can't handle a few days of camping like us 'old geezers'?" Josh quipped.

"Just don't like the thought of sleeping in the woods and chancing ants in my pants is all," Dean retorted, squirming at remembering the last time they had went camping. He had fallen asleep with some chocolate M&M's in his pocket and had paid the price for it with ant bites in some tender places the next morning.

"Getting a little too friendly with the natives of the forest huh, Dean?" Josh chuckled.

"No more than you with those skanks you hook up with at the bars," Dean retorted, not willing to let Josh get one up on him.

"Okay you two, that'll be enough of that. Young ears are listening," John warned, (eliciting an eye roll from his youngest) as he motioned for his boys to get their behinds into the Impala. It was time to get the hunt underway.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Pulling into the parking lot at the base of the Tomorrow River State Trail mountain area, John quickly found a couple of spots at the far end of the parking lot and the two hunters parked their vehicles away from the prying eyes of others. Exiting the Impala, he went around back as his boys climbed out and started pulling the gear from the trunk that they would need for the next few nights.

Hoisting a canvas bag that contained a small tent that was large enough for him and his boys over his shoulder, John then grabbed his own duffle and his favorite sawed off shotgun as Sam and Dean joined him.

"Dean, grab the weapons bag and Sammy, grab the supplies we bought earlier," John ordered, carefully placing the sawed off into his duffle to keep[ it hidden, as he watched his boys hoist their own duffle bags. The trek inland would be a quite few miles and he didn't want to return to the car because one of them had been slack in their duties.

"Y'all ready?" Josh queried as he walked up to the Winchesters with his own packs slung over his back. He had donned a pair of hiking boots and pulled a long sleeved button up shirt over his arms to keep from getting mosquito bitten along the trail.

"Hey, I was born ready," Dean quipped with a smirk as he took up a position beside Sam. He knew the kinds of creatures that could lay in the woods hiding and no way was he chancing anything getting close to his baby brother.

"Jeez, can we get moving before the crap piles too high?" Sam moaned, ducking the swat that Dean aimed at his head with a laugh.

Listening to the banter between his children and his supposedly grown up friend, John couldn't help but think he was in for a long hunt. _He had no idea just how right he would be._

**~~A couple of hours later~~**

This looks like a good place to set up camp," John announced; the small group of hunters having made their way through overgrown roughage to an area that would fit their survival needs as well as being nearly a half mile away from people walking along the hiking path. An added plus to the location was that the brush strewn about the area would be easy to clear away with machetes from the weapons bag, and to top things off, the spot was close enough to a mountain river where they would be able to get fresh water.

"Thank goodness," Sam groaned as he dropped his pack from his aching shoulders and slumped against a tree. He sure could use a little rest time.

"No time for resting, Boy. I need you and Dean to gather up some kindling for our campfire later tonight," John stated, looking pointedly at Sam, as he placed his own stuff on the ground so that he could get ready to set up their tent.

"Come on Sammy, the sooner we get it done, the sooner we can kick back and relax," Dean voiced as he did a one-eighty and trudged back out into the woods to do as told, unaware of the eyes that were watching them from afar.

"O…kay," Sam voiced hesitantly as he scanned the surrounding area. Something was tickling at his senses, but he couldn't figure out what.

"Something wrong Kiddo?" John inquired, immediately noticing the faltering tone in Sam's voice.

"No, I guess not. I just…I felt like something was watching," Sam answered tentatively.

"You're probably just tired is all, but I want you boys to be careful out there just in case and stay within sight," John said with a hardened look at his eldest, making sure that Dean understood the hidden message.

"We will be," Dean stated with an unyielding look at his Dad. '_Message understood'!_

Watching as his boys started gathering kindling; John scanned the area around them with a hunter's eye. He had learned long ago not to ignore Sam's intuitions when he had nearly been killed in a hunt. Yeah, sometimes they were unwarranted, but better safe than sorry where his boys were concerned.

"Don't worry John, nothing will happen to our boys," Josh enunciated as he saw the concern in his friend's, or should he say, brother's eye. Caleb and John was the closest thing he had to brothers, so the boys were like nephews to him.

"I sure hope you're right," John replied as he scanned the surrounding area once more before recommencing the setting up of the tent they would be using for the next couple of days, depending on how long it took to take care of the Mimick Dog.

_**Meanwhile in a tree not too far away…**_

…sat an innocuous looking Bay-Breasted Warbler as it sung a beautiful tune. It was a medium sized bird with dark-streaked gray upperparts. Its underbelly was buff with chestnut-brown patches near the breast, throat, and flanks. The crown of its head was a dark brown color and the bird looked as if it wore a black mask around the facial features. The bird's wings were black and when spread apart, you could almost see what looked like two white bars spread across its wings.

The bird seemed to be feeding on a diet of spruce budworms and berries, yet if one were to look more closely, they would have seen that the bird was actually watching the humans down below from its nest high above in a tree.

The harmless looking bird studied the habits of the two younger humans, how they walked, how they talked, and how they acted towards one another. It listened to the pitch of their voices and paid close attention to how they spoke to each other, using words it did not recognize like 'birch' and 'jerk.' It would have to remember these words.

Turning its attention to the older of the two boys below him, the bird could sense the protectiveness emanating from the said teen as he watched the younger one, making sure he didn't stumble over a large rock hidden by the leaves, or so the bird thought. Maybe this protectiveness was something he could against the humans when it came time to shift.

Spreading its wings as it prepared to swoop down and fly just above their heads for a closer look, the bird quickly changed its mind as it watched one of the older men approach. This man had a feral look about him where the younger ones were concerned, 'perhaps the father' it thought. That information could be useful later also.

"I think you two have gathered enough kindling for tonight, let's head back to camp," John voiced as he scanned the area once more. He just couldn't seem to get past the uneasy feeling in his stomach that something could indeed be watching and he wanted his boys close.

"Yes Sir," the boys answered in unison as they strode back towards camp, their father bringing up the rear.

**TBC Still interested?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dog Day Afternoon Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's Note: ** Thank you so much to all the reviewers I didn't get to respond to, due to a rough couple of weeks. I promise you, I treasured everyone of them

**Previously: **_"I think you two have gathered enough kindling for tonight, let's head back to camp," John voiced as he scanned the area once more. He just couldn't seem to get past the uneasy feeling in his stomach that something could indeed be watching and he wanted his boys close._

Surveying the area one last time, John couldn't pinpoint what had him so wary, but he just felt that somehow, he and his boys were being watched at that very moment. Glancing upwards, John could see a medium sized bird sitting on a tree limb as it whistled a happy tune and wondered if the bird could be…nah, he thought as he dismissed the notion from his mind. Surely the innocent looking creature was not the Mimick Dog they were in search of. Surely, it could not change form that much…_or could it_?

Deciding to talk to Joshua about it later, John expeditiously made his way to the area his boys were with a quick jog, and then slowed to walk back to the campsite with them.

"You felt it too, didn't you Sir?" Sam asked, a little breathlessly, as he carried the load in his arms back towards the campsite.

"Felt what?" John asked as he relieved Sam of half his load.

"That we were being watched," Sam replied, chewing on his bottom lip, wondering if the others thought he was being silly.

"I'm not sure, I just…yeah," John finally admitted. "It doesn't make any sense though. I couldn't see or hear anything other than that bird in the tree."

"Maybe it's just first night jitters," Dean offered nonchalantly in explanation as they strode back towards the path where he could see Joshua watching them with a keen eye, his handgun held firmly within his grasp.

"Since when have I ever been nervous about camping?" Sam huffed with indignation at his brother's remark. "I'm not the one who always whines…"

"Shuddup Bitch," Dean stated, cutting off his younger sibling's statement. So what if he hated camping? He had every right to since he always seemed to be the one who got the worst side of it.

"Dean, stop calling your brother a Bitch," John chided, though he knew his words were most likely falling on deaf ears.

"Everything alright out there?" Josh asked pocketing his hand gun, as the Winchesters made it back to the safety of camp. He had seen the way John went after his boys earlier, like a man on a mission, and he wondered what had the man so obsessed. Sure, he felt that something was a little off, but had shrugged it off as being a 'worry wart' where the Winchester boys were concerned. He had 'adopted' the boys as his own when Sam was no more than a toddler of two and Dean a quiet child of six.

"Yeah, just ready to get the campfire built," John stated, as he dropped the kindling in his arms on the ground.

"Dean, use your penknife to shave down one of those smaller pieces of kindling for tinder," John ordered as he began to clear a circular area about four feet in diameter with his hands. "Sam, gather of these surrounding stones up so I can construct a ring to insulate the fire and retain some heat for later tonight.

"Yes Sir," the boys replied in unison as the set off to do their assigned tasks, Joshua choosing to help Sammy gather the stones.

Placing the kindling in the cleared out area, John took some of the tinder Dean had shaved from one of the sticks and spread it about the kindling which he had formed into the shape of a small teepee, before lighting a match and dropping it onto the powdery dry stuff. Once the fire sparked, John slowly blew on it to build heat and intensity. As the fire grew, he then added more kindling and more tinder until he had a nice roaring campfire.

Taking the gathered stones, John arranged them around the fire, and then proceeded to skin some of the left over sticks of their bark. Afterwards, he shaved the ending down until it had a nice firm point.

"Anybody ready to make some s'mores? "John questioned as he pulled a small bag of marshmallows, a small pack of graham crackers, and a couple of chocolate bars from the pocket of his jacket.

"Dad, you're awesome!" Dean replied with gusto as he took one of the offered sticks and placed a marshmallow on it, handing it to Sam before doing one for himself also. Rarely were they offered such wonderful treats on a hunt.

**~~Supernatural~~**

So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Dean questioned an hour or so later as they sat around the campfire discussing plans for the upcoming hunt.

"Well, we know the Mimick Dog goes after people it considers easy prey…" John stated as glanced at his two children, knowing that they weren't going to be happy with his plan. "…so I figured that once we eat breakfast in the morning, I would …

"NO! Don't even say it. No way in hell are you using my baby brother for bait," Dean immediately responded angrily knowing where his father's statement was going.

"Dean, calm your ass down right now," John rebutted as he glared at his eldest. "I am still Sammy's father and I will…"

"Then why don't you act like it once in a while," Dean retorted, unwilling to back down. "If I had known what you had planned, I would have made sure the kid got to stay home and go out with his girl to the homecoming game."

"What? The Squirt has a girlfriend?" Josh asked with a smirk, hoping to quell the brewing storm between the two eldest Winchesters.

"Shut up Josh, now is not the time," John growled angrily at his friend before returning his focus to Dean. "You know damn well that people are dying. We have to stop this creature fast and the easiest way to do it is…"

"I don't care what you think is the easiest way. I'll be the bait instead," Dean refuted. He refused to allow Sam to be put in such a dangerous position.

"Dan it Dean, I…"

"It's alright, I'll do it," Sam voiced as the argument started to get out of control. He couldn't stand to see his father and brother arguing so much knowing how much Dean idolized their dad.

"No Sam! I won't let him use you like that. Damn it you are his son…," Dean argued as his fists clenched in anger by his side.

"So are you," Sam countered. "Besides, what could go wrong when I have you out there watching my back?"

"Sammy, I…"

"It's okay Dean, really it is. Now if it's okay with everybody, I'm going to go crash in the tent. I'm exhausted," Sam stated as he pushed himself to his feet and trudged t their tent in hopes of getting a little bit of sleep tonight.

"We'll talk about this again in the morning," Dean seethed, brushing off the angered look his father shot him as he stood up to follow Sam. He knew the kid was hurting right now and he needed to be near him.

Watching as Dean entered the tent and then closed the flap, basically cutting himself and Sammy off from prying eyes, John sighed deeply.

"You knew he was going to react strongly," Josh voiced as he laid a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," John replied somberly. "I'm going to have my hands full with him come morning."

"Well, you've always told him to 'take care of Sammy'. He was just following your orders," Joshua informed John, hoping that he wasn't _'poking the fire_', so to speak.

**Meanwhile Inside the Tent**

"Sammy, are you doing okay Kiddo?" Dean questioned as he kneeled down beside his baby brother. Sam had already climbed into the sleeping bag closest to the tent canvas wall and had his back to Dean thereby not allowing Dean to see his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired,"' Sam answered with monotone sound to his voice. He was conflicted about everything that had happened in the last few moments and it left him feeling torn about his feelings for his father and how he should feel himself.

"Yeah, and I'm Batman," Dean rebutted, stripping out of his jeans before moving his sleeping bag closer to Sam's so that he would be close to his brother throughout the night should Sam start suffering a nightmare.

"You mean you're not?" Sam cracked with a smile as he turned to face his big brother. He couldn't let Dean think he was upset with him.

"Yeah, well, don't let that get around. I've got a rep. to protect," Dean informed his sibling as he climbed into his own sleeping bad.

"Seriously, you okay Bitch?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Jerk," Sam answered before rolling closer and using his big brother's shoulder for a pillow.

"Well okay then. Get your beauty sleep Princess, you need it," Dean teased, wrapping an arm around Sam and listening as his baby brother faded off to sleep. No way in hell was he going to let anything happen to _his_ kid whether his Dad liked it or not.

**Meanwhile Not Too Far Away**

A lone wolf watched as the campfire slowly died and then men sitting around it drifted away, one by one to their sleeping quarters. It had studied the men, their habits, their quirks, and the sounds of their voices. Soon, it would make its move and when it was finished, none of the humans would be the same again.

**TBC**_**:**__ Sorry for such a short chapter, but it has been a rough couple of weeks (one of my chichuahua's passed away), and I wanted to keep you from having to wait longer. Sorry for any mistakes as this chapter has not been beta'ed._


	5. Chapter 5

**Dog Day Afternoon Ch. 5**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Warning:** Cursing as usual in this chapter. They are men and hunters after all

**Previously: **_"Well okay then. Get your beauty sleep Princess, you need it," Dean teased, wrapping an arm around Sam and listening as his baby brother faded off to sleep. No way in hell was he going to let anything happen to his kid whether his Dad liked it or not._

Waking up early the next morning to the feeling of a full bladder, Sam eased his way out from under his brother's arm, making sure not to wake him, as he knew his big brother could be a real grump when he didn't get enough sleep. Sitting up quietly, he glanced over towards his father's sleeping bag to see John still slumbering away. Chewing on his bottom lip, Sam wondered if he should awaken one of them to let them know where he would be, but decided against it. Climbing out of his sleeping bag, he quickly pulled on his jeans and a small hoodie, then silently made his way over to the tent flap and eased it open. It was just barely braking dawn, but it was light enough where he could see to make his way over to the edge of the woods where he could take care of his business in private.

Zipping up his jeans after having relieved himself, Sam was just starting back towards the tent when he heard what sounded like a mournful whimper. Glancing at the fauna around him, he could just make out a tuft of what looked like blonder fur hidden deep within the recesses of a small bush. Walking over to the bush and kneeling down, Sam carefully parted the bush with his hands.

"Hey there little fella, what are you doing out here all alone?" Sam softly questioned so as not to startle the puppy. Eyeing the small animal, he could tell that it was a Golden Retriever of no more than about four months in age and that it was of the long haired breed. He didn't have to worry about the dog being cold with the brisk morning air though since he knew that it also had a thick inner coat that kept it warm during the changing seasons.

"Are you hungry? We have some jerky back at the campsite you can chew on," Sam encouraged, hoping to prod the little dog out of the woods. He could tell that the little dog was frightened and figured it had most likely wondered off from another campsite. "Come on little fella, I won't hurt you."

Smiling as the dog started inching its way forward, Sam startled when he heard the hard voice of his father call out to him.

"Sammy, what in the hell are you doing out here by yourself?" John growled, having found his youngest after a quick search of the grounds. He had woken up a few minutes earlier and had planned on stoking the campfire to start breakfast when he had glanced over to check on his boy sonly to find his youngest missing. Needless to say it scared the hell out of him knowing what lay out there in the forest.

"Sorry Sir, I had to take a pi…leak," Sam answered, frowning as he watched the little dog scamper away quickly. He had hoped to coax the little fella into playing.

"Looks to me like you were doing a lot more than just taking a piss," John groused as he reached down to grasp Sam by the arm and help him up. "Do you know how dangerous it is to be out here by yourself, especially with a Mimick Dog roaming the area?"

"M' Sorry Dad, I didn't think…"

"That's right, you didn't think," John grumbled before swiping a hand across the beard adorning his chin as he saw the defeated look encompass Sam's face. "Look Kid, you just scared me as all. I didn't mean to fuss at you. Let's just get back to camp and get breakfast and coffee started. You know how you brother is in the mornings."

"Yes Sir," Sam agreed, smiling as his father wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him back to their camp area.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Watching from a slight distance as the humans made their way back to camp, the Mimick Dog cursed at its luck. It had almost had the young one right where he wanted him. Given some time, he knew he could have tricked the boy into getting further and further away from the camp, the stupid human having fallen for its' lost puppy routine.

How easy it would have been to knock the kid out with one vicious blow and stash him within one of the unknown caves hidden by years of overgrowth. It could have easily assumed the boy's place and then took out the larger humans one by one until it had enough food for the winter.

Damn his father for coming to look for the teen just as it was working its' powers of persuasion on the boy. Nest time, the kid wouldn't be so lucky.

Now it would have to be more devious. This youngest one was obviously coveted by the others and watched over very closely. Somehow, it would need to work that information to its advantage. It needed to observe these humans just a bit longer if it was going to master its' plan of capturing all four and storing them away for the long cold winter.

Changing form back to the wolf of last night, the Mimick Dog made its way up to a hidden alcove on a large rock a few hundred yards away and sat down to watch.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Tugging a hand through mussed up hair as he exited the tent; Dean smiled in appreciation as the scent of fresh brewed coffee wafted across the breeze. "Sure hope you saved enough of that sludge for me."

"About time you got up Ace. We thought you were going to sleep the whole morning away," Joshua stated with a grin as he motioned for Dean to take a seat beside him while he poured the middle Winchester some coffee. Of course, Joshua wasn't going to mention that he had only just recently woken up himself.

"Hey, it's not my fault. If Sammy here wouldn't have snored so damn much last night…"

"That wasn't me. That was you, you big Jerk!" Sam retorted, as he elbowed his big brother in the side.

"Sure it was, Bitch," Dean rejoined as he happily accepted the cup of coffee Josh handed to him.

"It was the both of you, now shut up," John reported with a grin of his own as he sipped on his own cup of coffee, enjoying the morning banter.

"What do we have for breakfast?" Dean questioned with chagrin as his stomach taking chose that exact time to rumble quite loudly.

"Your favorite…beans," Sam answered, handing over the cooling plate of beans that he had heaped out of the pan for his brother earlier.

"Again?" Dean moaned, as he accepted the offered plate. Damn but the plate of beans reminded him once again why he hated camping so much.

"S'better than nothing," John replied, knowing how much his eldest hated beans, but then it was definitely the easiest meal to fix when camping.

"Yeah, I guess," Dean lamented as he stuffed a spoonful of baked beans into his mouth and nearly gagged, knowing that it would most likely be tonight's supper too, but then he thought of a better idea.

"How about Sam and I go catch some fish for dinner?" Dean offered, wanting to spend some time with his baby brother doing something a little fun, before he brought up last night's conversation again. He was still against the plan of using Sammy for bait during the hunt, and he was going to make sure his father knew it.

"Sounds good. Josh and I will stay here and make some plans…for the hunt," John informed his eldest, giving Dean a pointed look, letting his oldest child know that he hadn't forgotten their heated conversation last night either.

"Come on Kiddo, let's go grab some poles" Dean enthused, knowing Joshua had a few of the collapsible poles in his backpack since the burly hunter never traveled into the woods without them.

~~Supernatural~~

Watching as the two youngest strode off with the weird looking contraptions in their hand, the wolf keened in satisfaction. With the small group separated, it could now have a little fun, maybe cause a little pain, before it truly made its' move for the kill.

Slinking out of the alcove and down the rock, it silently made its way through the woods, taking a patch that kept it abreast of where this 'Sam' and the other male was going. It listened as they talked and laughed about things it could not understand. It watched as they approached the river and found a grassy place to sit. It watched as the placed something on a shiny metal piece and then tossed a string out into the river. Were these two crazy? Maybe its attack would be easier than thought.

Hunkering down, it watched and waited, waited and watched. It wanted to do things just right. Slinking up closer, it stopped and held its breath as the older one turned to look its way….did it hear him? It listened as the two talked for just a moment

"Dean""

"Its okay, Sammy. I just thought I heard something"

Not daring to move even a fraction of an inch, it stayed hidden in the tall weeds until the human returned his attention to the river in front of him. Biding its time once again, it waited until it was sure the humans were fully focused on what they were doing once again, and made its' move with a ferocious howl.

**~~Supernatural~**

Putting out the campfire with the left over copy, John and Joshua went about checking the weapons to make sure they were loaded and prepared for the hunt. They were hoping to set off by early afternoon in hopes of finding some tracks that would lead it to the dog's lair. With a little bit of luck, they would be able to smoke the thing out and not have to worry about using Sam as bait. If truth be told, John himself was wary about the idea, but he knew their best chance of catching it would be an 'injured' Sam if the smoke idea didn't work.

Sure, he knew Dean would be pissed at him, but sometimes they had to put themselves in harm's way to get things done and Dean would just have to understand that whether he liked it or not. It was part of the hunting life, even if it was a part they didn't have to like at times.

He had just finished loading his favored weapon of choice, a Smith & Wesson 4505, when he heard a sound that chilled him to his very core.

"Joshua, the boys are in trouble," he yelled as he took off running down the path that would lead him to the spot where his boys would be fishing. He had not yet gotten within shooting distance when he heard a scream he knew would haunt him for the rest of his life.

**TBC Still interested?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dog Day Afternoon Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Warning:** Cursing as usual in this chapter. They are men and hunters after all. Please forgive any mistakes as this chapter once again is not beta'ed. _

**Previously: **_"Joshua, the boys are in trouble," he yelled as he took off running down the path that would lead him to the spot where his boys would be fishing. He had not yet gotten within shooting distance when he heard a scream he knew would haunt him for the rest of his life._

_**Approximately Twenty Minutes Earlier**_

"This looks like a good spot to catch some fish," Dean informed his younger sibling as he sat down on the bank beside the river and motioned for Sam to sit down beside him.

"How would you know? I mean, it's not like Dad ever took us fishing a lot," Sam voiced as he swept away a few small pebbles with his foot and then sat down beside his big brother.

"Yeah, but Bobby took us quite a few times when we were younger. And believe it or not, I always paid attention to what he had to say even though it seemed like I wasn't at times," Dean replied with a somewhat wistful smile. He knew how much Sam ached to spend time with their father during the normal things in life, but hunting had taken a much more prevalent role since Sam had found out about the things out there in the dark.

"You…actually paying attention to something? Now that's one for the record books," Sam smirked as he baited his pole and cast the line into the water.

"It happens every now and then, Bitch," Dean rejoined as he cast out his own line after making sure to thread a bobber onto Sam's to signify when a fish took hold of the bait.

"Whatever, Jerk," Sam replied with a smile of his own as he took in the surrounding beauty of the river. It was so nice to just sit there with Dean and not have much of anything to worry about for a change, to not having their father breathing over their shoulder every minute of the day.

Glancing over at his brother, Dean sighed deeply as he thought about his father's plan for using Sammy as bait to catch the Mimick Dog. He just couldn't understand why John wasn't as concerned for the kid's safety as he was. Didn't he realize that Sam was the glue that kept them together?

"Something wrong, bro?" Sam inquired as he looked at his big brother with concern.

"Nah, It's just…I still don't like the idea of Dad using you as bait for that damn Mimick Dog," Dean answered as he gazed out across the river. "It just isn't right for him to expect you to put yourself on the line like that."

"S'okay Dean, really, I don't mind." Sam replied, before chewing on his bottom lip. "Besides, I know you will be there watching my back."

"Damn straight I will. Ain't nothing bad going to happen to you as long as I'm around," Dean agreed as he wrapped his free arm around Sam's shoulder.

Settling back to enjoy the fishing, it wasn't long before Dean thought he heard something scampering through the underbrush not too far away.

"Dean?"

"It's okay, Sammy," Dean voiced as he surveyed their surroundings. "I just thought I heard something."

"It was probably just a rabbit or something," Sam commented as he looked around himself.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Dean agreed as he returned his attention to the river in front of him. Maybe he was being paranoid, but then maybe not. He would just have to remain hyper aware until they got back to camp.

Reeling in his line and then casting it out further than before, Dean leaned back to enjoy the peace and quiet when he hears the slight rusting of grass once again. Spinning around, he saw a wolf in attack mode, preparing to leap.

"Sammy, look out," Dean yelled as he pushed his baby brother out of the way with as much force as he could. He didn't have the time to check on Sam to make sure the teen was okay however as he felt the wolf latch onto his arm, causing him to yell out in pain.

"Dean," Sam screamed as he shakily pushed himself up, blood trailing down the side of his face where it collided with a small rock that lay nearly hidden on the embankment.

Gasping as the wolf let go of Dean and turned on him, Sam reached down to pull a knife from his hiking boot for what little protection it would provide when he heard the sound of gunfire and the much welcome voice of his father.

"Get the hell away from my boys you son of a bitch," John roared as he fired his Smith & Wesson 4505 at the supposed wolf while on the run. While it wasn't a killing shot, he did manage to wound the creature.

Yelping in pain, the Mimick Dog abandoned the attack on its chosen prey and then took off for the safety of the woods. It was in no condition to take on four humans now that it had been wounded.

Arriving at his boys sides, John gasped upon noticing that both where hurt and it tore at his soul trying to figure out which one needed him most. He knew Dean would want him to take care of Sammy first, but Dean's arm looked pretty bad.

Arriving seconds behind John, Joshua could see that both boys were hurt and John was torn as to whom to go to so he took the decision out of the angst filled hunter's hands. "John, take care of Dean, I'll take care of Sammy."

Murmuring his thanks, John knelt at Dean's side. "Let me see your arm, son."

"M'okay Dad, check on Sammy," Dean pleaded breathlessly, as he cradled the excruciating pain filled limb next to his chest.

"Josh is taking care of Sammy," John informed his eldest so that Dean would capitulate and agree to be treated.

"'Kay," Dean conceded as he succumbed to the wish of his father and allowed him to prod the wound.

"This looks worse than it is," John voiced after removing Dean's jacket and ripping the sleeve of his outer shirt open so that he could see the tender area. The teeth went deep, but it didn't look like any muscles were torn from what he could see. He would have to cleanse the wound area and put in a few stitches, but hopefully his oldest would be okay.

"How is Sammy doing?" Dean inquired of Josh with a hiss as John pulled out his flask of whiskey and doused the bite area with a liberal dose.

"He'll be okay," Josh answered as he pulled out his penlight and shined it into Sammy's eyes. "He hit his head on a small rock and has a slight concussion. He might have a headache for a while, but he'll be okay."

"Sammy, is Josh right? Ya okay, Kiddo?" Dean asked, trying to gaze around his father so that he could see his younger sibling. He hated not being the one to take care of the kid. Sammy was, and always would be, his responsibility as far as Dean was concerned.

"Yeah, my head hur's is all," Sam slurred as a sharp jolt of pain seemed to slice into his brain.

"Come on, let's get you two back to camp," John voiced, helping his oldest to stand while Josh did the same with Sammy.

"Dad, I think that was…"

"Yeah, I think so too," John voiced, interrupting his son as he held his gun at the ready. The Mimick Dog had gotten the drop on them this time, but he would make damn sure it didn't happen again.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Limping into its hidden cave a mile or two away, the Mimick Dog lay down on a soft bed of grass it had gathered over time and licked at the blood that seeped from its' wounded rear flank. Luckily, the bullet had only grazed it, and not caused permanent damage by tearing into muscles or tendons.

Stretching out to lay down, the Mimick Dog whimpered as the pain the movement caused in its' hip area. Damn those humans for causing the immense pain it was experiencing now. It would make sure they paid dearly for causing it such hurt.

Crossing its front paws, the wolf lay its head down to sleep. Usually it would transform before doing so, but did not dare to do so with the injury so new. No, it would remain in wolf form for the next few hours or so. Hopefully by then, the pain would be more of a dull injury and it could get its payback tonight. Now, more than ever, it wanted to make the grown one suffer for the injury he inflicted. The grown one was obviously the leader of the human pack and that it could tell he cared a great deal for the younger of his kind. Tonight, he would make sure the younger ones paid for its leaders mistakes. And it would start by using one to hurt the other!

**~~Supernatural~~**

Arriving back at their campsite, John led Dean over close by the campfire which was still thankfully burning. He was afraid his eldest could slip into shock from the injury he sustained to his arm and he wanted to keep him as warm as possible. Nodding his thanks as Joshua eased Sammy down beside Dean, John grasped Dean's arm and examined it more closely.

"Ace, this is going to need a few stitches to close," John stated upon seeing just how deep the puncture wounds went.

"Yeah, I figured as much," Dean groaned, hating the idea of once again having to feel a needles tugged through his skin without the benefit of lidocaine to numb the area.

"Josh, will you get me the first aid kit while I check Sammy out more thoroughly?" John asked as he palmed the sides of Sammy's face with his hands and checked out the gash near his hairline.

"Sure thing John," Joshua answered as he left to go to his own tent. Sure, he knew John had a med kit, but I own was usually better stocked.

"This doesn't look too bad Sam, how does your head feel?" John questioned, noting that the blood had slowed to a trickle and was beginning to clot on its own. Thankfully, Sam wouldn't require stitches.

"M'okay,, it's just a dull ache," Sam answered with a wince. Really, it hurt like hell, but he wasn't about to admit that to his Dad.

"Yeah, I can see that," John stated, hating that his youngest felt the need to 'suck it up', but he had only himself to blame.

How many fingers am I holding up?" John asked, breathing a sigh of relief when Sam answered correctly. "Okay Sport, I think you're going to be fine, but I will be waking you every few hours tonight with the usual questions, just in case.

"Great," Sam grumbled as his father began to rinse the blood away from his scalp while Joshua started pulling items from the first aid kit. He was definitely in for a long night.

**TBC _If Sam only knew how prophetic his thoughts would be... _**


End file.
